The long range goal is to improve the health-related quality of life (HQOL) of homebound rheumatoid arthritis (RA) patients from a two different cultural groups. This study contributes to the development of an effective and feasible problem management program both for non- Hispanic whites and Mexican-Americans. If successful, the program should be exportable to homebound patients with other forms of arthritis. HQOL is defined as a multidimensional construct of well-being based on perceived level of physical, cognitive, emotional, social and economic function as affected by disease, accident and treatment (Cella & Cherin, 1988; Grant, Padilla et al, 1990). Evaluations of HQOL are based on the discrepancy between current level of function in one or more dimensions of well-being and expected level of function. Problem management strategies can improve HQOL by changing current and/or expected level of function in such a way as to reduce the gap between the two.